Gifts
by Asake
Summary: He always left her gifts, so why did he stop? Oneshot, Please Review!


Okay I know I should be working on my other story but I have been haunted by this idea for days so I had to write it. Hope it's not too bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

He always left her gifts. They were always on her desk, every first of the month, the only day he would arrive at work before her. They were always wrapped in the same light blue wrapping paper. No note, just a small gift. Sometimes it was humorous, other times it was practical, occasionally sincere. She never asked why and he never gave a reason. He would watch her as she opened the gift, not saying a word. She would return the silence and thank him only by giving him a small smile. They came for over three years, since the second month she had been under his command. Then they stopped.

Three months earlier, Roy Mustang had finally accomplished his dream of becoming Fuhrer. Right by his side was Riza Hawkeye, his faithful subordinate who had sworn to always be by his side protecting him. Along with the other subordinates, the two moved into Roy's new office. The layout naturally turned out the same as the previous office, Roy and Riza having their desks together, with the others right outside the door. The weeks began to flow and Roy kept his promise pull the military off of the corrupt path it had been following. For the rest of the group, it seemed as though nothing had changed. Roy still procrastinated with paperwork, Riza still helped him finish. Maybe that was why is had been such a shock.

The first of the month, after Roy had taken his new position, Riza found herself slightly curious what gift she would receive. Walking past the empty desks of the others, she opened the office door. Using her training as a soldier, she was able to keep her face free from any surprise. Her desk was just as she had left it, no blue paper to pull away from the piles of white. Sitting at the desk, she looked down at the first piece of paperwork, thoughts focused elsewhere. It wasn't as though he owed her anything, well maybe his life. He had never promised to bring her gifts. She hadn't done anything to deserve them, except keep him alive but that was her job. It shouldn't matter that her desk was empty, so why did it hurt?

Two more months had passed the same. When the fourth month began, Riza had to pull herself into work. She had decided that, even if it was wrong, she had come to expect the gifts as a sign of care. Not receiving anything had been like a slap in the face, each month making Riza feel more and more rejected. After Roy became Fuhrer, it became clear to Riza that she had grown to care for him more than a subordinate should. Now it seemed any chance of a relationship had ended before it began. Forcing herself to take the pain one more time, she opened the door to the office.

Riza couldn't stop the shock that was written on her face as her eyes fell upon the blue paper that seemed out of place on top of the black text covered papers. Making her way to her desk, she was unaware of Roy's eyes watching her. Sitting, she picked up the small package and noticed a cream card underneath with her name on it. Turning it over, she read the short message.

_Hope this makes up for the days I missed._

_Roy_

Gently setting the card back on the desk, she began to open the gift. The blue paper discarded, she held a small velvet red box in her hands. Right hand shaking slightly, she lifted the lid of the box. Eyes widened at the sight of a gold band, a small diamond sitting in the middle with red rubies to either side of it that matched her eyes perfectly. Slowly, she looked up to see Roy on one knee next to her desk, a nervous smile on his face.

Taking the box from her hands, Roy pulled the ring out and slid it onto Riza's trembling finger. Turning his eyes up to meet hers, he took a deep breath, holding her hand in his.

"Riza, will you marry me?"

Eyes opening wider she stared at him for a moment, mind running in circles. She had just been upset because he didn't care and now he was proposing! Riza blinked quickly as her eyes flew from the ring to Roy. Finally it sunk it. He was proposing…to her! Looking up to meet his eyes, Riza's expression changed from shock to joy. A wide smile appeared on her face as she nodded her head.

Nervous quickly falling away from his smile he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. He kissed her with so much passion she couldn't believe she had thought he didn't care for her. Pulling back after what seemed like hours, she rested her forehead against his as she fought to regain control of her breathing. Eyes still closed, a small grin appeared on her face.

"Roy, this is the best gift you have ever given me."

* * *

A/N: Well i admit the ending was kinda corny but oh well.It wasn'tvery long but I did my best! Please review, I love any comment, it always helps me write better! Oh and if you haven't read my other story "Reliving the Past" Please do! I am hoping to update that soon! 


End file.
